Insusceptible Moron
by tarandayo
Summary: Ribet jadinya memang, ketika dua orang yang sama-sama nggak peka—saling jatuh cinta. Tapi duo matchmaker — yaitu Momoi dan Kuroko — tidak akan menyerah untuk menyatukan keduanya! [kagami/reader. oneshoot]


**Last edit: 27/07/2015**

 **Behubung FFn tidak mengizinkan role-playing/penggunaan [Name], maka nama 'si gadis' disini saya ganti dengan Nakamura Yuriko.**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kafe, duduk berhadapan dua remaja beda _gender_. Satunya perempuan berambut merah muda, dan satunya berhelai biru langit. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sang gadis menghela nafas lelah—seolah beban hidup sebesar lima ton diletakkan di punggungnya. Padahal mentok-mentok masalah hidupnya itu paling; ngurusin Aomine, nguber Tetsu-kun, bahu pegal, menganalisis data, ngurusin Aomine— _stop_ , karena fokus cerita ini bukanlah tentang Momoi maupun Kuroko, melainkan mengenai serangkaian usaha yang dilakukan keduanya untuk mempersatukan dua orang yang mereka labeli sebagai _makhluk-paling-tidak-peka-sedunia_.

"Haah, sepertinya usaha kita samasekali tak membuahkan hasil ya, Tetsu-kun …" keluh sang gadis sembari bertopang dagu.

"Begitulah. Ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira," tanggap Kuroko di sela seruputan _vanilla shake_ -nya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Insusceptible Moron ( Si Bodoh yang Nggak Peka ) © Mieko Yumeishi and DarkBlueSnow [Idea/Plot/Beta-Read by Snow] [Written by Mieko]**

 **.**

 **[KAGAMI x OC/Named!READER** **—Romance-Comedy]  
**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga ter** **hibur** _ **:))**_

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas Kuroko dan Kagami itu—ternyata juga merupakan teman baik Momoi sejak SMP. Mereka bertetangga—sehingga keduanya sering berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing untuk sekedar bermain dan mengobrol. Mereka selalu menceritakan kehidupan di SMA masing-masing—dan satu hal yang Momoi dapat; gadis itu lumayan akrab dengan duo _cahaya-bayangan_ dari SMA Seirin itu.

Untungnya, sahabatnya itu tidak naksir dengan Kuroko, karena kalau begitu—bisa-bisa api persaingan mengusik hubungan keduanya. Dan menurut asumsi Momoi—gadis itu ada rasa dengan pemuda sang _ace_ tim basket Seirin. Kagami Taiga.

Tak ada bukti, tak ada pengakuan langsung dari yang bersangkutan, tapi Momoi sangat yakin akan hal itu ( "Aku 'kan punya intuisi wanita!" ). Momoi berani bilang kalau intuisi wanitanya itu absolut—tak kalah absolut dari mantan kaptennya sewaktu SMP.

Atas dasar itulah, Momoi berinisiatif bekerjasama dengan Kuroko untuk mencomblangkan sahabatnya dengan pemuda pindahan Amerika itu. Walau sampai saat belum ada satu pun usaha mereka yang membuahkan hasil.

.

Mari kita lihat beberapa usaha percomblangan mereka—yang berakhir kegagalan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Attempt_ #1**

* * *

Gadis itu duduk santai sambil membaca buku di sebuah meja panjang. Sesekali melirik ke jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Hari ini ia berjanji akan belajar bersama dengan kedua teman sekelasnya—Kuroko dan Kagami—di perpustakaan kota dalam rangka mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian ( Kuroko yang nilainya _biasa banget_ —sampai-sampai orang bingung harus komentar apa—itu mesti belajar agar setidaknya nilainya bisa sedikit dipuji, sedangkan Kagami harus belajar super ekstra agar selamat dari bencana _nilai-hampir-nol-di-seluruh-pelajaran_ ).

Sudah lewat duapuluh menit dari waktu janjian, tapi tak seorangpun dari kedua pemuda itu yang memunculkan batang hidungnya. Gadis itu memajukan bibir kesal. Baru saja mengeluarkan ponsel dan berniat mengomeli keduanya lewat telepon—pemuda berambut _crimson_ itu datang.

"Oi, kemana saja kau?" tanyanya pada Kagami yang sedang meletakkan tas di atas meja. "Dan mana Kuroko?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku agak kesiangan tadi." Rautnya samasekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah—membuat si gadis ingin menjejali anjing herder ke wajahnya. "Kuroko tiba-tiba bilang kalau ada urusan dan tidak bisa datang," lanjutnya.

"Oh, gitu."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, bahwa 'urusan' yang dimaksud Kuroko adalah—

"Yes! Kita berhasil! Sekarang mereka akan berduaan di perpustakaan, dan dengan begini akan tercipta suasana romantis saat belajar bersama~" Momoi berbisik senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan, Momoi-san."

—Mengintipi keduanya dari balik rak buku perpustakaan. ( Oh, ternyata tak perlu jadi artis agar bisa punya _stalker_. )

Sementara disana, gadis itu sedang memilih-milih buku di rak. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah buku yang—sialnya—terletak di bagian paling tinggi. Setelah berjinjit dirasa percuma, akhirnya ia meminta tolong pada si pemuda kelebihan tinggi badan.

"Oi Kagami. Tolong ambilkan buku itu," pintanya sembari menunjuk ke arah atas.

Dengan mudah, Kagami meraih buku itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada si gadis. "Badanmu sih, kependekan," komentarnya dengan watados.

Ucapan terima kasih yang hendak terlontar langsung tertelan kembali, bersamaan dengan munculnya perempatan di kening gadis itu. "Oi, kau!"

" _Ssst_!" Penjaga perpustakaan menegurmu. Gadis itu menatap Kagami keki, sebelum beranjak kembali ke meja.

"Berdasarkan komik _romance_ yang kubaca, ketika sang lelaki menolong mengambilkan buku yang tak terjangkau sang gadis—seharusnya jadi adegan yang romantis 'kan …" Momoi berujar bingung sambil menjepit dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk—pose berpikir.

( _FYI_ , akhir-akhir ini Momoi memang sering membaca _shoujo manga_ demi menunjang misi 'Persatukan Kagamin dan Yucchan Dalam Ikatan Cinta'. Ide 'belajar bareng' ini pun berasal darinya. )

Kembali ke meja, dimana Kagami dan gadis hendak memulai sesi belajar. Diputuskan kalau pelajaran bahasa inggris jadi yang pertama.

"Hei, berhubung kau pernah tinggal di Amerika, jadi pasti mengerti bahasa inggris 'kan? Nah, ajari aku _tenses_ dong …"

"Y-ya, boleh …" ujar Kagami dengan tampang tak meyakinkan.

"Jadi, apa bedanya _past continuous tense_ dengan _past perfect continuous tense_?" Gadis itu mulai bertanya.

Yang ditanya garuk kepala. "Oh, kalau itu bedanya … Ng, itu …"

Gadis itu mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban yang didengarnya sangat jauh dari ekspetasi. Alih-alih menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan ahli dan memukau—kenapa malah terdengar ragu-ragu begitu? Gadis itu mencoba pertanyaan lain. "Ah, kalau _present perfect_ dengan _future perfect_ ini bagaimana?"

"Ah itu, kalau itu …" Garuk kepala lagi.

Kerutan di kening gadis bertambah. "Kalau _passive voice_ dan _active voice_?"

" _Etto_ …"

Beberapa saat kemudian—

 ** _BRAKK_**. "OI, KAMU INI SEBENARNYA BISA BAHASA INGGRIS NGGAK SIH?! MASA NGGAK ADA YANG KAUMENGERTI?!"

—Meja digebrak dan si gadis mencecar si alis cabang.

"JANGAN MARAH-MARAH BEGITU! HABIS DARITADI KAU NANYA YANG SULIT!"

"LAH, KAU KAN PERNAH TINGGAL DI AMERIKA, JADI SEHARUSNYA INGGRISMU HEBAT, DONG!"

"TAPI—"

"KALIAN BERDUA, KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA," titah penjaga perpustakaan yang murka akibat ketenangan ruangan terusik oleh pertengkaran dua makhluk bermulut toa itu.

Akhirnya, keduanya ditendang keluar perpustakaan gara-gara kelewat berisik—dan kemudian berjalan pulang sambil misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Meninggalkan Kuroko dan Momoi di balik rak perpustakaan—yang _sweatdrop_ maksimal saat menyaksikannya.

( Misi gagal. )

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Attempt_ #2**

* * *

Festival budaya SMA Touou. Kuroko, Kagami, dan gadis itu menjelajahi seisi sekolah tempat mantan _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai kini bernaung—dengan dipandu oleh Momoi ( yang diusir dari kafe kelas lantaran hampir meledakkan kompor ).

Mereka berempat melewati sebuah stan bertuliskan "RUMAH HANTU". Momoi langsung menghentikan langkah dan memasang senyum mencurigakan.

"Ayo, ayo, Kagamin dan Yucchan cepetan masuk~" seru Momoi sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh si gadis dan Kagami ke ruangan bernuansa horor itu. Keduanya sebenarnya sungkan—terutama Kagami yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tegang, akan tetapi si gadis berambut sewarna gulali itu terlampau bersemangat, sehingga keduanya tak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Momoi tersenyum puas. "Ehehehe …"

"Momoi-san …"

"Ehehe, kautahu, Tetsu-kun? Ketika seorang gadis ketakutan, maka insting melindungi seorang lelaki akan bangkit. Jadi, saat Yucchan ketakutan di dalam sana, Kagamin akan menggenggam tangannya sembari berkata, 'Tenang, aku akan melindungimu', _kyaaa_ ~"

"Tapi, Momoi-san …"

"Eh, kenapa?" _Jangan-jangan, Tetsu-kun mau mengajakku juga?_

"Sebenarnya aku berusaha mengatakan ini dari tadi. Kagami itu …"

.

Gadis itu berjalan bersisian dengan si pemudah bertubuh besar, menyusuri lorong yang gelap, pengap, dan mencekam itu. Belum ada ancaman, sehingga si gadis masih sempat saja mengamati sekeliling sambil berkomentar, "Hmm, lumayan juga cara mereka menyulap ruangan kelas menjadi begini …"

Sementara Kagami—yang sedari di pintu masuk tadi sudah gelisah—kini makin tak tenang. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Mereka terus melangkah dalam kegelapan, hingga—

 ** _Grep_**.

 **" _KYAAA_!** " Gadis itu refleks berteriak ketika sesuatu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, yang setelah dilihat … adalah sebuah tangan. **" _HUAAA_!"** Kagami ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu membayangi tengkuk Kagami—kemudian dalam gerakan patah-patah Kagami menoleh dan mendapati … Sebuah kepala dengan wajah menyeramkan yang melayang di udara. Wajahnya langsung memucat.

 **"TIDAAAKKK!** " Dalam hitungan sekon, Kagami langsung lari pontang-panting. Tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar dan berapa banyak benda yang ia tabrak di kegelapan—karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah melarikan diri dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

.

" … takut hantu."

"Eh?"

"Kagami-kun takut hantu."

"Yang benar—"

 ** _GUBRAK_**! Tanpa aba-aba, muncul sosok bertubuh besar yang menjeblak keluar ruangan dengan rusuhnya—kemudian tersungkur di lantai. Sungguh tidak elit.

"Ka-kagami-kun, _doushite_?" Momoi terheran-heran, kemudian ia celingak-celinguk. "Mana Yucchan?"

Kagami yang masih ngos-ngosan menjawab, "Haah, haah … Dia … Masih di dalam."

"APA?!"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"KAGAMI SIALAN! KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN!" damprat si gadis begitu menyusul keluar ruangan. Gadis itu mencak-mencak maksimal lantaran ditinggal seorang diri oleh pemuda tak bertanggung jawab itu—membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati di dalam sana.

Lagi-lagi Momoi dan Kuroko _sweatdropped_ menyaksikannya.

( Misi gagal—dan si gadis gondok seharian pada si alis cabang yang tak bertanggung jawab itu. )

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan masih banyak usaha-usaha mereka lainnya yang berujung kegagalan.

"Maaf ya, Tetsu-kun. Gara-gara ini, waktumu jadi banyak terkuras …" ujar Momoi penuh penyesalan.

"Tak masalah. Aku malah senang kalau Momoi-san bersemangat membantu temannya," ujar Kuroko dengan senyuman lembut.

Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan berbinar. "Tetsu-kun …"

( Tolong abaikan _love-love_ serta bunga-bunga _alay_ yang berterbangan di udara. )

Beberapa saat kemudian, Momoi berkata, "Seandainya saja ada semacam rival cinta yang bisa memancing Yucchan atau Kagamin … Tunggu, bicara soal rival …"

Sejurus kemudian Momoi menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi mendapat ilham.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa mesti aku sih?" Aomine ngedumel untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Salahkan si gadis rese yang telah membuatnya urung menghabiskan hari minggu untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, cuma kamu yang bisa."

"Memangnya kau yakin kalau Nakamura memang naksir dengan si _baka_ itu? Bukannya usaha-usaha kalian sebelumnya tidak ada yang berhasil?" tanya Aomine, skeptis.

"Mou, Dai-chan! Aku yakin, kok! Waktu itu …"

Momoi mulai bercerita.

.

.

* * *

Momoi sedang makan bersama si gadis di sebuah restoran. Mereka berbincang akrab seperti biasa—dan sekarang giliran Momoi yang bercerita dengan semangat.

"… Pokonya aku senang sekali bisa jalan dengan Tetsu-kun kemarin~" Momoi memegangi kedua pipinya yang dihias rona merah.

"… Kau sangat menyukai Kuroko ya, Satsuki?" tanya sang lawan bicara.

"Pastinya! Dia itu lelaki terkeren yang pernah kutemui!" Jeda sebentar, sebelum Momoi lanjut berkata, " _Nee_ , kalau Yucchan sendiri, siapa yang kamu sukai?"

Si gadis menaikkan kedua alis dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Memangnya … gimana sih rasa 'suka' itu?"

Momoi tak habis pikir akan pertanyaannya itu. _Jangan-jangan gadis ini aseksual_ , pikirnya ngaco. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan, "Jadi, suka itu—ketika kau selalu memikirkannya, ingin bersama dengannya, dan tindakannya mampu membuatmu berdebar."

Si gadis terdiam. _Entah kenapa definisi itu cocok sekali dengan kelakuan Satsuki ke Aomine—minus poin terakhir_ , pikirnya.

Sementara itu, Momoi menatap si gadis lekat-lekat dengan sorot penasaran. "Nah, saat aku menjelaskan tadi, adakah seseorang yang terpikir di benakmu?"

Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela dengan ekpresi mengawang—seolah memikirkan sesuatu—sebelum bibirnya terbuka, menyuarakan sebuah nama.

 **" … Kagami."**

.

"Eh? EH?!" Momoi langsung bangkit dan mencengkram bahu si gadis, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga sempurna. "Akhirnya kau menyadarinya?!"

Momoi nyaris menangis terharu.

"Iya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang … kalau aku …" Momoi menanti kelanjutan kalimat dengan tidak sabar.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku seharusnya mengajak Kagami kesini tadi! Lihat itu!" Gadis itu menunjuk beringas ke arah seberang jalan, ke sebuah spanduk bertuliskan—

LOMBA MAKAN DAGING, PEMENANGNYA AKAN MENDAPAT VOUCHER MAKAN GRATIS UNTUK SEPULUH ORANG!

"Si tukang makan itu pasti akan memenangkannya! Dengan begitu, aku bisa minta jatah _voucher_ gratis itu! Baiklah, akan kutelepon dia dan kusuruh kesini!"

Momoi _facepalm_ , batal selebrasi.

.

.

* * *

"Bukan, bukan itu." Momoi mengibaskan tangannya di udara untuk membuyarkan kilasan tentang kejadian—tidak penting—tersebut.

"Lah, jadi darimana kautahu?" tanya Aomine sewot.

"Aku sangat yakin! Dai-chan jangan banyak protes deh, pokoknya—apapun yang terjadi, kita harus membantu Yucchan! Dia teman kita, 'kan?"

Aomine menghela napas lelah. Sepertinya senang-mencampuri-urusan-orang-lain sudah menjadi sifat dasar dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Momoi menekan bel, dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu—dengan dandanan siap pergi; celana jins serta kaus dilapis _cardigan_. "Aomine ikut juga?" tanyanya saat mendapati keberadaan pemuda berambut biru dongker tersebut.

"Yucchan, maaf, hari ini aku tak jadi menemanimu jalan-jalan—soalnya kami sekeluarga akan berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Kamu perginya sama Dai-chan aja ya?"

"Yah, apa boleh buat …"

"Oi, kenapa kau kayak terpaksa gitu?" protes Aomine.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi! Kuantar kalian sampai stasiun, hehe," tukas Momoi riang.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Momoi melambaikan tangan ceria, lalu mengedipkan mata sebagai isyarat, _'Semoga misinya sukses, Dai-chan!'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine dan gadis itu berjalan menyusuri distrik perbelanjaan yang ramai.

" _Aku akan memantau kalian dari kejauhan. Semua percakapan kalian akan terdengar olehku lewat alat penyadap. Nanti aku akan memberi instruksi mengenai apa yang harus Dai-chan katakan lewat earphone."_

Begitulah instruksi Momoi pada Aomine setelah menyerahkan seperangkat alat mata-mata—yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Jangan-jangan gadis itu berkerja sebagai agen rahasia ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Destinasi _jalan-jalan-tapi-tentu-bukan-kencan_ mereka yang pertama adalah toko buku. Mengabaikan Aomine yang memelototi majalah ber- _cover_ wanita dewasa berpakaian minim—yang merupakan satu-satunya jenis buku yang bisa dikonsumsi si otak seret—gadis itu segera menuju rak bagian komik. Dan saat melewati rak buku pelajaran, perhatiannya tersangkut di salah satu buku.

"Pfft—" Gadis itu mengambil buku tersebut, memandanginya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wahahaha! Lihat ini!" Memamerkan sebuah buku berjudul **"CEPAT KUASAI BAHASA INGGRIS UNTUK ANAK SD"**

 **"Ini cocok banget buat Kagami! Dia itu 'kan buodoh banget bahasa inggris, padahal pernah tinggal di luar negeri! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

Para pengunjung dan penjaga toko _sweatdrop_ melihat seorang gadis yang terpingkal tidak jelas seolah mengalami pergeseran syaraf. Aomine pura-pura tak kenal.

" _Kaudengar itu, Dai-chan? Belum sampai tigapuluh menit, Yucchan sudah menyebut nama Kagamin! Kurasa misi kita akan berjalan lancar—_ mou _, Dai-chan jangan ngeliatin majalah porno dong! Fokus ke misimu!"_

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," jawab Aomine sembari melirik si gadis yang masih berusaha menghentikan tawa.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko dan Kagami saat itu juga berada di distrik perbelanjaan yang sama. Tentu ini disengaja—berdasarkan rencana, dimana Aomine mengurusmu dan Kuroko mengurus Kagami.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu Nakamura dan … Aomine?" ujar Kagami saat menyadari keberadaan dua sosok yang dikenalnya itu beberapa meter di depan sana. Si gadis teman sekelasnya itu bercengkrama akrab pemuda yang merupakan rival abadinya dalam basket.

"Oh, kau benar, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya mereka sedang jalan-jalan juga."

Kagami mengernyit. "Kenapa mereka hanya berdua? Mana si gadis manajer?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa Aomine-kun sedang mendekati Nakamura-san."

"…Hah?"

"Menurut perkataan Momoi-san, Aomine-kun menyukai Nakamura-san. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia mengajak Nakamura-san pergi berduaan di akhir pekan," ujar Kuroko enteng.

Kagami membelalak. "Yang benar?"

Pernyataan ( bohong ) Kuroko tampaknya berhasil memancing Kagami.

.

.

* * *

Aomine dan gadis itu memasuki toko olahraga. Saat melihat berbagai sepatu olahraga yang dipajang di etalase, si gadislangsung teringat sesuatu.

"Satsuki pernah cerita kalau waktu itu Kagami pernah meminjam sepatumu," ujarnya pada Aomine.

"Hm," Aomine menjawab tak acuh.

"Kakinya itu gede banget lho! Pantas saja nggak ada toko yang menjual ukurannya. Eh, tunggu, kalau begitu darimana dia membeli sepatu sekolahnya?"

Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi aku penasaran."

.

.

* * *

"Jadi orang itu menyukai Nakamura?!" Kagami seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kurasa tak ada yang salah dari itu," jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu … Apakah Nakamura juga menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan, ya 'kan?"

Kagami terdiam sejenak. "… Kau benar."

"Apa Kagami-kun merasa cemburu?"

"Hah?"

.

.

* * *

Sekarang Aomine dan gadis itu berada di restoran _maji burger_ untuk mengisi perut. Setelah beberapa saat, Aomine kembali ke meja dengan membawa nampan yang diisi setumpuk burger dalam jumlah gila.

"Whoa, kau memesan burger banyak sekali! Itu jadi mengingatkanku pada …"

"Kagami?"

"Iya! Dia itu selalu makan dalam porsi mengerikan. Aku jadi heran, itu perut atau lubang hitam sih?"

" _Nah, Dai-chan, inilah saatnya! Kau harus memancingnya! Katakan '…' padanya."_

Aomine duduk sambil meletakkan nampan di meja, lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Kau ini membicarakan dia terus ya. Memangnya sebegitu pedulinya kau pada Kagami?"

"Ya … begitulah. Dia itu 'kan temanku," jawabnya enteng.

Aomine sungguh tak habis pikir. Dengan kening berkerut, ditatapnya gadis itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Menghela napas, ia segera melepaskan _earphone_ yang melekat di telinganya, memutuskan koneksi dari instruksi Momoi. Tak perlu bantuan, karena tingkat kelemotan gadis di hadapannya ini cukup membuatnya gerah—dan gatal menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Bahkan aku pun bisa mengetahuinya," Aomine berujar setengah sarkas.

Sebelah alis terangkat. "… Maksudmu?"

Dengan nada malas, Aomine berkata, "Kau memikirkannya. Kau peduli padanya. Kau tak berhenti membicarakannya. Apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang sama persis dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta."

Si gadis membelalak tak percaya. "Maksudmu, aku … jatuh cinta pada Kagami?"

"Coba kaupikirkan sendiri."

.

.

* * *

"Jawab dengan jujur, Kagami-kun. Seandainya dia berpacaran dengan lelaki lain, apa kau rela?"

"… entahlah, saat memikirkannya … aku merasa agak tak enak."

"Seorang teman tidak akan keberatan, Kagami-kun. Jadi, kau menganggapnya lebih dari teman."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai Nakamura-san. Sadarilah."

.

.

* * *

"Iya juga, ya … Sekarang aku menyadarinya."

.

"Kau benar, Kuroko. Kurasa begitu."

.

"Aku menyukai Kagami."

.

"Aku menyukai Nakamura."

.

.

\- moron -

.

.

* * *

( Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu—hari dimana usaha percomblangan itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban,dimana akhirnya mereka berhasil mempersatukan dua makhluk tidak peka itu. )

Seorang gadis berambut berjaket _tosca_ duduk sendirian di salah satu meja restoran _maji burger_. Sambil menggembungkan pipi ia melirik jam. "Mereka lama sekali …"

Bunyi deritan pintu—pertanda masuknya pengunjung—terdengar, lalu disusul oleh suara familiar yang menyapa gendang telinga yang tengah menunggu itu.

"Satsuki! Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tadi kami harus menangani beberapa urusan."

Momoi menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum begitu mendapati tiga orang yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Si _baka_ ini bermasalah di seluruh pelajaran, makanya tadi harus mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dari wali kelas kami."

"Oi, berhenti mengataiku _baka_!"

Momoi memandang keduanya dengan geli. "Ahaha, Yucchan dan Kagamin samasekali tak berubah, padahal kalian sudah jadian."

Wajah Nakamura dan Kagami langsung memerah, dan keduanya salah tingkah sendiri. Momoi terkekeh melhatnya.

"Oke! Karena Tetsu-kun, Yucchan, dan Kagamin sudah datang, ayo kita mulai _double date_ -nya!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Bagiku, Kagami adalah cowok ter-nggak peka di KNB. Momoi aja waktu dateng ke Seirin pas galau sehabis berantem sama Aomine, malah tambah nangis gegara ucapan si (ba) Kagami xD**

 **Hmm, tapi kayaknya disini malah ketidakpekaan _reader_ yang lebih menonjol (._.)  
**

 **Cerita ini memang sengaja di-stop hanya sampe keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing—dan masalah 'eksekusi'nya silahkan pembaca imajinasikan sendiri, ehehehe ;))  
**

 _ **Anyway**_ **, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampe akhir. Ayoo tulis pendapatmu di** **kolom review~ ( '-')9**  


 **.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Mieko**


End file.
